nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanth
Vanth (ヴァンス) is a moon type Celestial, natural satellite of Orcus and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Vanth has pale skin with dusty grey-blue eyes. She has long curly gray hair which is parted at the top left and falls over her right eye. She is wearing an outfit reminiscent of christian nun attire; a black dress with a polygonal cut at the neck, with a black choker and a diamond shaped accessory, along with large white cuffs at her wrists and a repeating cross pattern across the bottom rim of her dress. She is also wearing a black nun veil with a white circular dot on the side. Personality Vanth is described as being quite the peculiar individual, and also somewhat lazy or carefree, stated to not take many things seriously. She is seen in illustrations being generally calm and relaxed, usually around her planet Orcus. Background Vanth is stated to have the job of exterminating ghosts, likely referencing the holy duties of a nun, though instead she seems to befriend them and chill. She follows around Orcus most of the time, described as haunting the planet in Orcus' own profile and illustrations. It may be possible she may have the ability to become invisible, as seen in illustrations. Though it is not confirmed. Relationships Vanth is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Orcus Orcus is Vanth's planet. They are shown the most in illustrations together, it seems they have a good relationship though the specifics of it are not yet clear. As shown on both profiles, it seems the two may be romantic partners. Sedna Sedna is listed as an associate on Vanth's profile, but their relationship is not yet known. Quaoar Quaoar is listed as an associate on Vanth's profile, but their relationship is not yet known. Basis Vanth is a personification of the natural satellite Vanth. Orcus has one known moon, Vanth (full designation (90482) Orcus I Vanth). It was discovered by Mike Brown and T.-A. Suer using discovery images taken by the Hubble Space Telescope on 13 November 2005. The discovery was announced on 22 February 2007 in IAU Circular 8812. Using observations with the Hubble Space Telescope from 13 November 2005, Mike Brown and T.A. Suer detected a natural satellite. The discovery of a satellite of Orcus was reported in IAUC 8812 on 22 February 2007. The satellite was given the designation S/2005 (90482) 1 before later being named Vanth. It orbits Orcus in a nearly face-on circular orbit with an eccentricity of about 0.007, and an orbital period of 9.54 days. Vanth orbits only 9,030 km (5,610 mi) from Orcus and is too close to Orcus for ground-based spectroscopy to determine the surface composition of the satellite. Quotes * "WALK WALK FASHION BABY!" - Vanth quoting the song Bad Romance by Lady GaGa * "Don't fall sleep!" - Vanth in a paper doodle * "Yay!" - Vanth in a doodle Trivia * Vanth's birthday is stated to be November 13th, the same date as the moon Vanth was discovered. * Vanth's favorite hobby is haunting. * Vanth's favorite place is the refrigerator. * Vanth's weapon, as stated on her profile as well as shown in a picture, is a hammer. * Despite using she/her pronouns in her profile, she uses the personal pronoun boku (僕) in Japanese, something which is usually associated with (but not exclusive to) males. Though many Celestials are shown to use this Japanese personal pronoun regardless of their gender expression. ** The fact she uses she/her pronouns may be a reference to how nuns are usually referred to by the title of "sisters" in the church. * The fact she only shows one eye, has similarly colored eyes, and is upbeat in personality may be paralleling and contrasting of Charon, as Orcus and its moon are often referred to as the "anti-Pluto", due to their similar naming conventions and the near-identical yet opposite orbital systems. * It's stated on her official profile that looking at her from certain angles resembles an orca, likely due to the white spot present on her veil. * Vanth's official portrait received a minor update following sometime in June 2019. Gallery 0a5f73d8e69fda76e6a3e09b2ca8fe05.png|An older concept for Vanth(?) db6ee6646b3922507a2d6514293bc806.png|Orcus and Vanth (hidden) ee6e736f89cadc02dabe3131b8462e94.png 47737aa4b6153ba7cf4ba9d9a439f888.png 9e7946d07cf30a97a85529c4dab53fdb.jpg a3ea1453c66967566bb7dca02ca3e971.png 57ae7cfa18dd1b331fdf78b80d3208c2.png 964f30f7892ccb3fe585291eb859f485.png ed8dc4f9cbcbc7b9a05253852491f478.png 0ca8ebcc51c5c1622b38c3a1b148d321.jpg Oruvan.png|Vanth with Orcus on the index page vanchan.png d3fa59e92d85d04ac57b002b3555aafb.png postnuns.png gothlesbianspacepolicealsogucci.png 3fef5052599609c367bcc484d2d2e0df.png D534f955e67e849777a8eeb00c090ba1.png Af89d0df06494b353090ff25819e075e.png 75da19b732f83dc8ba97d116f3c9084c.jpg 0941604a36996d87546ccc842e8e84e5.gif 8c07ef7de0b476586a2fcc112d041ac3.png 90af5206caa928d5b2a6fbdeb4d146a9.png 1423b14bbadfde8817c06c3294108646.png Eb4ab407f3b6224e40ffd44dcee95c59.png Idontevenknow.png Happy.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/vanth.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/180802 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Moons Category:Solar Emissary